The Power Of Chaos
by bluerain1984
Summary: (Chaos Series Adventure) The Twin Swords of Chaos have been found, and now, the Pharaoh and his Fuedal allies must find them, or all is lost. Could this be the key to unlocking the secrets of the Millenium Spirits' ancients pasts? COMPLETE!
1. Joey's Confusion

Disclaimer: We own nothing!!! --- nervously eyes Kouga's wolfpack, who're dressed in three piece suits and barring their fangs------ Nasty lawyers.  
  
Lawyers (Kouga up front): We represent Rumiko Takahashi. She's prepared to sue you fro $3.5 million.  
  
Bluerain: But? we have a disclaimer! We own nothing!!!!!  
  
SirLarry: We're doomed! -------- see's the Big Five coming through the door----- Oh no! More lawyers!!  
  
Big Five (collectively): We represent Kazuki Takahashi. He's prepared to sue you for $5.8 million.  
  
SirLarry: But we don't have any money! (sweat drop) we're poor people with crappy computers systems! We're using a mix of 1993 Dell technology with 1998 HP, all held together with duct tape!!  
  
All Lawyers at once: GET OVER IT!!!!  
  
Joey's Yami (appearing from nowhere): How dare you threaten these creative geniuses! ( FLASH, POW, BOOOOMMMM!!!!!) ---- blasts lawyers with time warp power and mind erasing!------  
  
Bluerain: My hero! ------- hugs!---------  
  
SirLarry: Anyway, we own nothing. We're just a couple of nuts hanging off our family tree. On with the real adventure!  
  
The Power of Chaos  
  
Prologue:  
  
The skies clouded over with great darkness, though the ground below was covered by blinding light. Then, the Blue-eyed Dragon of the Sorcerer rose to the air through the smoldering opening in what had once been the ceiling of the Pharaoh's palace. From the smoke and ruble came the Pharaoh's servant, his golden plait whipped about by the great winds created by the Dragon's wings. He lifted the Great Key, and rose to the air, where he met his master's foe.  
  
"You cannot stop me" the Sorcerer gloated as he rode his great White Dragon. "You are a mere servant! A cheap conjuror!"  
  
"So long as I have breath in me, I shall fight you!" the golden haired Mage declared. "I call from the Shadows The Red-eyed Dragon of Darkness! Aid me now, and destroy this usurper!" Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed as the Black Dragon emerged from the clouds in great fury. The Mage grabbed hold of the Dragon as it passed him and leaped into it's back. They flew straight towards the Sorcerer and his White Dragon. The White creature opened it's mighty jaws, pure lightning sparking from behind it's teeth.  
  
"White Lightning Attack!" the Sorcerer commanded.  
  
"Flash Flare Blast!!!" the Mage countered. Both dragons released their fury, with fire, lightning, darkness and light clashing! But as the impact died, The Black dragon disappeared, and the Mage, his body beaten and broken, fell to the earth. He hit the ground with a bone cracking jolt. His eyes clouded for a moment, and then, he realized that someone was by his side. He looked up, and his vision cleared.  
  
"Pha... Pharaoh?" the Mage asked weakly.  
  
"My friend," the Pharaoh said. The mighty warrior king's face was full of dread. His lavender eyes filled with tears.  
  
"For... Forgive me? my king," the Mage asked. He coughed, and blood trickled from his mouth. He gasped for breath, "I... I failed you..."  
  
"No, my friend," the Pharaoh said as he cried for his most loyal advisor and comrade, "You have performed your service. I release you from your duty now."  
  
"No, my Liege!" the Mage cried. He too began to shed tears as he said, "I will always serve you, my lord... even... even in the world beyond..." then, he began to cough uncontrollably, blood spattering everywhere. Then, his vision clouded once more, and darkened. His head fell back. The last thing he heard was the Pharaoh's cry...  
  
"Rafiq!!! NO!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Joey's Confusion  
  
"Why won't this thing work!?" Joey said, frustrated, pounding the Millennium Key against his palm. "I know I made it work before! So where's the 'on' switch?!" He banged it against the concrete ground, trying to make it transform.  
  
"Stop, Joey! You're going to break it!" little Yugi cried. Yami had told him about the past week's strange events, and he was just as perplexed as Joey, but there was only one Millennium Key, and they couldn't take any chances losing it!  
  
"How did I stop time?" Joey asked, looking at the large golden key.  
  
"Maybe you didn't stop time," Tea said. "Maybe it was all in your head."  
  
"Naw," Joey said, looking at the Key from every possible angle, "There's some kind of trick with this thing... I just wish I knew what it was!"  
  
"Maybe it only works when you need it, man," Tristan suggested.  
  
"That's possible," Joey said, "But how am I supposed to learn how to use it if the only time it works is when I'm in a crisis? I can't keep using it as a club."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much," Duke said, "You've got a Millennium Item. That should be cool enough." All of a sudden, there was a flash of blinding light! They shielded their eyes, and Joey's Key transformed into the Staff. When the light died down, before them stood Shadi, holding the Millennium Scales.  
  
"Shadi!" Yugi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I must speak with you, my Pharaoh" Shadi answered. Then, the Millennium Puzzled glowed, and Yugi became Yugi/Yami.  
  
"What is the trouble, Shadi?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
Shadi knelt before Yugi/Yami, and said, "My Pharaoh, I come on errand of great importance. The Twin Swords of Chaos have been found."  
  
"The Twin Swords of Chaos?" Yugi/Yami exclaimed, "Oh no!"  
  
"The Twins Swords of Chaos?" Everyone else asked.  
  
"Yes," Shadi said, "It is an Ancient Egyptian legend. Once, long ago, when Egypt was two nations, Upper Egypt was ruled by a kind and wise Pharaoh, who wielded the power of the Saiful- Shahjahan - the Sword of The King - and Lower Egypt was ruled by a wicked King, who wielded the power of Saiful-Fathi - The Sword of The Conqueror. Both kings died in a great battle, and their swords, when they clashed, parted the skies, and dried the fertile land into desert. The power of these swords is not meant for the likes of mortal men. They can only be ruled by one powerful being, for they were forged of the gods, to rule over Egypt eternally. Their great power must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it."  
  
"And now one of them has," Yugi/Yami said, guessing what was to come. "Which one?"  
  
"The Conqueror's Sword," Shadi answered. "It has fallen into the hands of the obscure sect of The Gravekeepers' Tribe."  
  
"Gravekeepers?" Joey asked, "Oh no, you're talkin' Rare Hunters! I'm through with that! The last two times, I as nearly killed, and two were the creations of a demon."  
  
"I know not of these events," Shadi said to Joey. Shadi rose to his feet, and said, "I only know that Egypt's need is dire. The Pharaoh must return to claim his throne."  
  
"To claim his throne?!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Shadi said, "The political situation in Egypt is ripe for the Pharaoh to take his throne. There is unrest in the land, and the people cry out for a strong leader. I fear that whoever controls the power of the two swords may try to seize power for himself."  
  
"Alright then," Tristan said, "We hop to Egypt, kick some butt, put Yugi in charge, and be back in time for our math quiz Friday."  
  
"I don't think it will be that simple," Yugi/Yami said.  
  
"Yuge," Joey interjected, "You're forgettin' that we have a few 'special friends' who can help us."  
  
"Friends?" Shadi asked.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"We're going WHERE?" Inu-yasha asked as they boarded a Kaiba Corp. Jet.  
  
"We're going to Egypt to make Yugi king," Joey reiterated. "You don't pay attention real well, do ya, Dog-breath?"  
  
"I know why we're going!" Inu-yasha yelled, "We gotta stop those Rare Hunters from getting hold of some stupid sword. But where are we going?"  
  
"To Cairo Egypt," Kagome answered. She grabbed Inu-yasha's hand, and plopped his baseball cap on his head as she explained, "It's the capitol of Egypt, and where the main airport's at. From there, we take Jeeps to Geiza, and look around for the remains of Yami's tomb."  
  
"I thought the squirt was Yami," Inu-yasha asked Yugi dirty looks.  
  
"Yami in his PAST life," Kagome clarified, "And to do that, we have to talk to this Ishizu person."  
  
"I really hate to bother her," Yugi said, "But she and Odion are the only people who can tell us about this group of Gravekeepers who took the Conqueror's Sword."  
  
"As long as it doesn't take too long," Mai said from the tarmac. "Hey, you! be careful with that luggage!" she yelled and pointed to her forehead, "I've got my Eye on you! And Joey, I do not want to join the Mile High Club," she yelled up at her boyfriend, who blushed and groaned with disappointment.  
  
"What is this 'Mile High Club'?" asked Miroku as he climbed up the ramp into the plane. Bakura leaned in and whispered the meaning into the monk's ear. "Oh my. Sango, would you perchance wish to-"  
  
"If it has anything to do with you, then no" Sango answered. She grabbed Bakura's hand, and pulled him behind her into the plane and to their seats.  
  
"I don't want to go in the giant metal bird!" Shippo cried, clinging to the tarmac.  
  
"Shippo, it's perfectly safe!" Kagome said, yanking him up.  
  
"No! no no no no no!! I'm scared!"  
  
"Someone shut that little rat up before I throw him out a window," Kaiba said.  
  
"You're only mean to him because you really like him," Serenity said. "Just like Inu-yasha does."  
  
"We do not!" both the han-you and the millionaire shouted at once.  
  
"These are the allies upon whom you rely, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes," Yugi said, "We they're a little unconventional, but they get the job done."  
  
"I fear your kingdom may be doomed, my lord."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Soon, everyone was in their seats, the luggage was stowed away, the plane rose to the air. Kirara, in her pet carrier, mewed from airsickness, and pawed at the bars.  
  
"Oh, my poor Kirara," Sango said, "Are you sure I can't let her out?"  
  
"FAA regulations," Kaiba answered. "I'm pretty we're breaking a few laws having Inu-yasha and Shippo uncaged." Behind him, Shippo stood up in his seat, his index finger centimeters from Inu-yasha's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me," Inu-yasha warned the kitsune.  
  
"I'm not," Shippo said. He leaped up on the back of Inu-yasha's seat, and moved both his hands, index fingers pointed, around Inu-yasha's head, chanting "I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you, I'm... not... touching... YOU!"  
  
"STOP NOT TOUCHING ME!!!" Inu-yasha bellowed at the fox.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo said cheerfully, and beeped him on the nose. "Beeeeeeeeeeep!"  
  
"You come here, you stinking, half pint, rabid squirrel!!" Inu-yasha shouted, reaching to strangle Shippo, but he was jerked back into his seat buy the still fastened seatbelt, which he didn't know how to open.  
  
"MMMMM how 'bout a bite?" Shippo asked. He popped into a pink balloon and started gnawing at Inu-yasha's head. Then, he stopped, spit, and said, "Ewww, too stringy! How about I take a bite out of you?" he teased as he floated above Kaiba.  
  
"I know how to open my seatbelt," Kaiba warned him. Shippo popped into his normal form, and pouted, "You're no fun," as he returned to his seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were in the back, deadlocked in a struggle for the last pack of peanuts.  
  
"Their mine, man!" Tristan insisted, getting Joey in a head lock, "Give 'em to me!"  
  
"No way!" Joey argued, struggling, "You took the last bag!"  
  
"Cause you ate most of 'em already!" Tristan countered. Joey got out of the lock, and twisted Tristan into the sleeper hold.  
  
"I need more," Joey said, "I'm smaller than you."  
  
"All passengers, please prepare for landing," the pilot announced over the intercom. "Fasten all seatbelts and return all tray tables to their upright position."  
  
"Finally!" everyone sighed.  
  
AN: Don't worry everyone.It won't be this silly all the way through. The action and mystery's coming up, so stay alert, and please review! 


	2. The Land Of The Pyramids

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Other matter interfered. But here's the new chapter!  
  
Chapter Two Land of The Pyramids  
  
The streets of Cairo were teaming. Cars, carts, camels, and pedestrians crowded every inch.  
  
"Taxi!" yelled Tristan, waving his hand out into the street. No one stopped. "Yo! Taxi, hold up! Need a taxi! Any free cars?!"  
  
"This isn't working," Tea complained. "And it's sweltering here!"  
  
"May I try," Shadi asked. He held out one hand in a strange gesture, and before long, there were three Jeeps lined up to take them to their destination.  
  
"Show off," Trustna muttered as he slid inside one of the taxis. The three vehicles were loaded down with teenagers and luggage, and then they took off. At first, they traveled the main, paved roads. Then, with one turn off, they found themselves on rough desert terrain. Sand and wind blew in their faces, up their noses, in the crevices of their clothes. Inu-yasha nearly lost his hat! But before the sun had moved much further in the sky, they reached a series of stone structures that looked like the remains of an ancient city. The Jeeps pulled to a stop, and the travelers stood in the middle of the wastelands.  
  
"What a dump," Mai said.  
  
"Indeed," Miroku agreed.  
  
"I don't know," Joey said, "I feel somewhat at home." Everyone stared at him. Maybe the heat had fried his brain. "I'm not sayin I wanna build a summer home here, but it ain't that bad."  
  
"Welcome, My Pharaoh," said a deep, rumbling voice. They all looked ahead, and from an opening in the ground stepped a familiar, tattooed face. He was tall, and bald except for a top not and ponytail, and he wore long, white and tan robes. He looked almost like a Berber Sheik.  
  
"Odion," little Yugi said gladly, "Where's Ishizu?"  
  
"She is down below, preparing your quarters." Odion said, with a low bow to Yugi. "And, I see you have brought many friends with you. Many of these faces I remember well, but five are here that I do not know."  
  
"They're um…" Yugi tried to explain, but Odion took a closer look at Inu-yasha, and gasped.  
  
"This one has the look of a demon," Odion said.  
  
"Huh, so someone here some brains," Inu-yasha took off his hat and wiggled his ears freely. "Never could stand that stupid hat. At least here I can be who I really am."  
  
"Indeed," Odion said, "Feel free to express yourself openly. In my home, all the Pharaoh's allies are welcome."  
  
"You're home?" Kagome exclaimed, "You mean you live here permanently?"  
  
"I and my family do not need the complications of the modern world. Merik alone sees uses for such trivialities." The tall man then turned and started to lead them down the opening in the ground.  
  
"Where is Merik?" Yugi asked, "Doesn't he still live here?"  
  
"He has a base of operations in Cairo," Odion said as the group descended into the dimly torch-lit tunnels underground, "We have some contact with him, but he is there, for the most part, to distract unwanted visitors form our lands."  
  
"So… he's given on world domination?" Joey asked.  
  
"For now," Odion said, "But one cannot deny their true nature for long." They trekked through the subterranean streets for what seemed like a mile - not good for people wearing loafers of high heels, as the girls soon realized- until they came to a large door. With a loud clang, which seemed to echo through the caverns, Odion knocked. Then, with the grinding and groaning, the door opened. There, in what looked like a primitive version of a living room, stood the Gravekeeper Ishizu.  
  
"My darling," Odion said, embracing her, making room for her swollen belly.  
  
"Ishizu!" Yugi cried, "You're-?"  
  
"With child?" she asked, rubbing her stomach, "Yes. And I am filled with great joy."  
  
"Congratulations!" Tea cried, grabbing Ishizu's hand.  
  
"You have brought the time travelers?" Ishuzu asked, looking over Tea's shoulder at Kagome and the rest.  
  
"How do you know them?" Mai asked.  
  
"Even without my Millennium Necklace," Ishizu explained, with a glance to Serenity, "I am still quite clairvoyant. Once you have possessed a Millennium Item, it's power stays with you forever."  
  
"Gee, that's good news," Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm tired and hungry, and I still have sand in my ears," Inu-yasha butted in.  
  
"What he means is," Kagome said, looking at Inu-yasha and silently yelling at him to hold his tongue, "We're worn out. May we go to our rooms?"  
  
"Of course," Ishizu said, "follow me." She led them through a doorway, and down another stone hallway. But this hallway had many regular wooden doors that led to private bed rooms. They were each given their own quarters to rest in, and were given time alone to unpack and dress appropriately for their surroundings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is it," Merik said as he drove the Jeep into the heart of the desert. The man beside him, Maximillion Pegasus, looked on ahead at the large stone structure before them. The building was surrounded by their excavation workers, who were clearing sand and debris away furiously. It was a tomb, that they knew. Another of many tombs that were made for the great Pharaohs of the past. Ever since he brought back the ancient of Duel Monsters, Pegasus had become obsessed with Egypt. It was he new passion, his new dream. He'd devoted all his company's resources to the funding of digs around the country. This was one of only many sites that he toured in the last tow days. Now, with his new guide, Merik Ishtar, he was ready for yet another adventure.  
  
"Have you found out which Pharaoh this tomb belonged to?" Pegasus asked Merik eagerly.  
  
"It's no Pharaoh's tomb," Merik replied, "But it's too grand and lavish for a commoner or a mere servant. Therefore it must belong to someone within the royal family." They stopped the jeep, and climbed out. The two Egyptologists walked over, and down a set of stairs to long, expansive door that led inside the tomb.  
  
"This must be the gateway to the antechamber!" Pegasus cried, "We must open it!"  
  
"Be wary," Merik warned, "There is a curse on this tomb for any who disturb it. Certain death. "  
  
"I've faced such curses before," Pegasus scoffed, "And I'm still alive."  
  
"But this tomb bears no name," Merik said, "And the spirits of old cannot rest unless others know their identities."  
  
"Then perhaps this tomb was not intended as a place of rest," Pegasus supposed. "There's only one way to know." He grabbed a crow bar, and threw his weight into opening the entrance. The stone barrier gave way, and crumbled. Pegasus and Merik gasped.  
  
"We've destroyed the door and disturbed the tomb!" Merik cried, "The Pharaoh's curse will be onus all!"  
  
"That's not the only thing, my boy," Pegasus said with great excitement, "Do you know who's tomb this is!?!" Merki gasped when he saw the sarcophagus.  
  
"It cannot be!" Merik cried, as a ray of sunlight filled the tomb, making the old golden wall coverings, and the gold decorations on the sarcophagus shine with great intensity. "I must tell Ishizu!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That night, while she was laying in bed, awake, and unable to sleep, Kagome looked out her open bedroom door. She saw the shadows that the torchlight made dance across the walls. But suddenly, one shadow tore itself away from the rest. It was a real shadow. A human shadow.  
  
Kagome blinked. She knew this shadow.  
  
Kagome threw the coves from her bed, and, in her loose, short sleeved nightgown, she followed the shadow through the hallway, past the front room, and down the tunnels to the opening above that led outside. The hatch was open, and a ladder was fixed under it. Kagome climbed up the rungs of the ladder slowly, and poked her head out into the cold, still night. In front of her, looking out into the desert sands, was Joey.  
  
"Uh… Joey?" Kagome whispered, "What are you doing out here?" She took a step towards him, and he suddenly turned around. His eyes were open, but… they looked empty. He looked at her… and smiled. Kagome looked at his hand, down at his side. One held the Key, now grown out into the Staff. It was glowing.  
  
"Welcome, fair lady," Joey said. Kagome gasped. Something was wrong with his voice. It was deeper, and his accent… what had happened to his accent!?  
  
"Joey…" Kagome said warily, "Are you asleep? Let me get Yugi," she turned, but Joey reached and grasped her hand. His hold was firm enough to tell her that he didn't want her to leave, but it was also gentle. She knew he meant no harm. She turned around to him, and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You, my dear, are the loveliest woman I have seen," Joey- yet, not Joey- said. "How does His Excellence know you, oh rarest flower of the Nile?"  
  
"Okay, Joey, you're starting to creep me out," Kagome said, still trying to reach out to her friend. But suddenly, the Staff in Joey's other hand began to glow, and the ruins around them started to rebuild themselves! Toppled pillars and sand blasted dwellings rose up, and soon, large stone walls came from the ground around them, blocking the sight of the desert.  
  
In moments, the strange phenomenon stopped, and Kagome found herself in a large, brightly lit palace. The walls of stone were covered in gold, and then the images of people, dressed in silks and jewels- except a few dressed like Ishizu and Odion, with turbans like Shadi, who stood along the walls- danced around them. Kagome looked at herself. She was still in her night gown, but Joey…  
  
Joey was in robes similar to the other strange people dressed as Gravekeepers, except he wore no turban. His golden hair swept in a long braid down his back. He squeezed her hand, and started walking backwards into the crowd of dancers.  
  
"Dance with me, oh great beauty," Joey- and not Joey- said. Kagome was so shocked and frightened at what she was witnessing that she didn't resist as the young man took her in his arms, and they danced with the rest of the people around them. She looked into his blank eyes… And old feelings that'd she felt for him once before came flooding back. She remembered the first time they met. Not the one the others remembered, but their original meeting. She remembered the original- the other- timeline. She and Joey had been crazy for each other, and he'd been so charming and sweet. This man must have been the Joey whom she'd seen then. The person inside him that was charming and dashing- in spite of his usual goofy nature.  
  
She tore her eyes away from this young man for only moment, when a large throne came into view. On the seat sat a slender man, his face hidden from view… but she did recognize the hair… and the Millennium Puzzle…  
  
"Yugi?" Kagome said. The man who held her gasped. She looked up at him. His face fell. He blinked his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was Joey, though he was till dressed funny.  
  
"What…? Where am I?" Joey's normal voice asked. He looked at the girl in his arms. "Kagome?! What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing?" Kagome asked, angry, "You're the one who embraced me!"  
  
"What? I didn't-!" but then, the scene around them erupted in a blast of wind and burning sand. Joey and Kagome clung to each other, shielding their eyes from the hot grains. Then, all was dark. They both opened their eyes, and let go of each other. They stood in the ruins on the old city once more. It was still the dead of night. The moon hung above them, white and large.  
  
"What happened?" Joey asked Kagome, shaking from fear and fatigue.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said, shivering. "It… It was the Staff."  
  
"What…" Joey looked a the Staff, now the Key again, in his hands, "What did I do?" Then, he fainted, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Joey!"Kagome cried into the darkness.  
  
AN: Review! Or you get no more story!!!! 


	3. Secrets of The Past Revealed

AN: Sorry for the wait. Me and my bro recently got into 'Lodoss Wars' stuff for three days, and had to put some of our other projects on hold. But we still found time to work on this one. Start looking for a 'Lodoss War' fic soon, under SirLarry. Until then, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Secrets From The Past Revealed  
  
(Two Months Earlier)  
  
"Stop!" cried the security guards as the man cloaked in black ran through the museum. He'd searched and searched, and now he'd found one of the two treasures he desired more than anything. He ran up to the large glass case that held the sheathed saber. It was decked in jade and obsidian, and legend said that when one of immense strength drew it, the blade itself was as dark as a moonless Midnight. It was glorious.  
  
"I said freeze!" shouted the captain of the museum security forces. The men drew their side arms, and prepared to fire if the intruder tried anything hostile.  
  
"I have waited centuries for this chance!" the dark man screamed hysterically, "You mortals shall not stop me!" he turned from the armed guards and punched his hand through the three-inch thick glass that normally held up to bullets. His bleeding hand grasped the hilt of the Sword of The Conqueror, and unsheathed the blade. The unearthly metal expanded, and grew six feet long, and blacker than black. Shadows swirled about it like wispy, dark serpents.  
  
"Fire!" ordered a guard, They shot off their firearms, the bullets speeding directly to the criminal. But the bullets never reached their target, for at that moment, the man in black swung the blade- a blade no one on earth could have had the strength to even lift, let alone swing- and a wave of shrieking darkness engulfed the bullets, and the men.  
  
When the miasma that the sword created lifted, the guards were gone. But their shrieks of terror still echoed through the corridors of the museum. The man in black sheathed the Conqueror's Sword, and casually walked out of the museum. When he emerged into the night air, the wind billowing his dark cloak behind him, he lifted his hood, exposing the top knot on his shaved head. Coming around the bend, a priestess rode astride a camel, leading a second behind her.  
  
"Have you the sword, oh Great Fathi?" the lovely woman asked, her platinum hair glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Indeed, my beautiful Layla" said the man in black. He leaped onto the back of the se4cond camel, and snapped the reins. "My Master, Odion, would be proud of me. I have wielded the Sword of Conquest. And now I, Ra'd Amir, have the strength and power of the Pharaoh- nay- the very gods themselves! With this sword, I shall rule over this world!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Present)  
  
Merik leaped from the Jeep before the motor had stopped turning over. He ran through the ruins to the old covering in the ground.  
  
"I must tell Ishizu and Odion what I have found!" Merik said breathlessly as he lifted the metal lid, "This could change everything!" He jumped down into the opening just as Pegasus caught up with him. Merik didn't even need a torch, he knew these tunnels like back of his own hand.  
  
"Merik, slow down," Pegasus said, "Not all of us are as proficient in the dark as your are."  
  
"This discovery is bigger than you know," Merik said, "My sister and Odiojn must know. There is little time to contact all whom we need."  
  
"Relax," Pegasus said, "I have a feeling that our friends are already here." He was right. When Merik forced open the door that led to the habitats, he found the Pharaoh, and several others, sitting around. Didn't these people know that time was of the essence?!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"And then I woke up here," Joey said. He was just finishing his explanation of last night's strange phenomenon, when suddenly, the stone door swung open, and Merik burst in, with Pegasus following behind him.  
  
"Sis… Sister," Merik said breathlessly. "I… We…"  
  
"We have something very important to tell you, Lady Ishizu," Pegasus said grandly.  
  
"I hope it's not what I'm thinking'," Duke said aside.  
  
"He's probably coming out of the closet," Inu-yasha muttered in agreement.  
  
"You found a tomb," Mai said nonchalantly.  
  
"How do you know?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"I have all my 'Eyes' open , and I know what you're thinking, And no, my hairdresser's name is strictly confidential. " Mai said, pointing to her forehead, where the Eye of Ra began to glow.  
  
"Is that My Millennium Eye?" Pegasus demanded.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. It's mine. Yugi has entrusted it to me."  
  
"What tomb do you speak of?" Ishizu interrupted.  
  
"The Tomb of the Pharaoh's Servant!" Merik blurted out. Everyone gasped.  
  
"The Pharaoh's Servant?" Tea asked, "Isn't that you, Joey?"  
  
"You found my tomb?" Joey asked Merik. "Where is it?"  
  
"On the eastern edge of the desert," Merik said, "We found it in diggings where Pegasus's company excavated some ruins, wherein was found a sand-script tablet, detailing the exact position of the tomb. The tomb seems to have been built on top of a ancient city."  
  
"When we first uncovered the tomb, we hand no idea what we were looking at," Pegasus said. " But then when we broke down the door-"  
  
Just then, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, and Yami took control. He rose to his feet, and promptly rose to his feet. "Pegasus!" Yugi/Yami cried, "You have trespassed in the realm of soul! You have evoked the wrath of the Pharaohs. Why do disturb my servant's tomb? It is a holy place, where in only I am allowed."  
  
"Forgive me, Pharaoh," Pegasus said, his mind suddenly filled with a great terror. Though he himself stood a head taller than the young man who now glared at him with an ancient rage, he was still afraid.  
  
"Cool it Yuge," Joey said, stepping up beside his friend, "This ain't the time for a fight." The Key around Joey's neck also began to glow. When Joey spoke again, his voice had changed. "If it is indeed my tomb he has disturbed, then I will forgive him."  
  
"Guys," Kagome said, getting nervous. "That's the Joey from last night! He's flipping out again."  
  
"Then it is true that you live again, Rafiq?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
"I do, my liege," Joey/Rafiq said. "I have kept my vow, and followed you even after death. I remain your humble servant, my lord king."  
  
"I don't know who that is, but that's not my brother," Serenity said. "Hello, Joey? Are you still in there?"  
  
"Your brother still lives in me, child," Joey/Rafiq answered, "But I have need of his body for a time."  
  
"Can't you use someone else's body?" Mai asked, "My boyfriend is not a puppet."  
  
"And you are his woman?" Joey/Rafiq asked Mai. "I think I preferred the Asian beauty." He said looking at Kagome with devotion in his eyes.  
  
Kagome giggled nervously, and blushed. "So this is what happened to the Joey I liked so much. I knew you had an old soul." she said.  
  
"What?!" Inu-yasha yelled. He looked at Joey/Rafiq, and growled, "Back off! You had your chance, she's mine now!"  
  
"Not this again," Tristan grumbled, "I had enough of those two fighting over Kagome last time."  
  
"Merik," Joey/Rafiq said, paying no heed to the han-you, "Lead me to my resting place. There is something there I must have."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
They stood in front of the tomb under the noonday sun. Yugi/Yami and Joey/Rafiq stood within inches of the entrance. Everyone's hearts nearly stopped. They waited. Joey/Rafiq and Yugi/Yami disappeared into the tomb. The others waited a minute.  
  
"I can't stand this!" Tea cried. She rushed ahead, bringing everyone out of the trance. They all climbed over crumbled stone, into the Servant's Tomb. They all gasped, Ooo'd and Ah'd. The walls were covered in pure gold, the hieroglyphs carved and inlaid in silver. The sunlight that filled the ancient resting place was blinding. In the center of the antechamber rested a sarcophagus. The golden face was Joey's.  
  
"This place is amazing," Kagome whispered. "And a little scary."  
  
"What do those say?" Duke asked Ishizu, pointing to the hieroglyphs. The Gravekeeper walked over to a wall, studied the glyphs.  
  
"They tell his story," Ishizu said. "The story of the Servant." She looked over them a little more, then, finally, began to read. "He was born the son of a priest of Ra, and a serving woman, who's hair was the color of wheat, a foreign slave from the land of Canaan. The child was handsome, with hair the color of the purest gold. The boy's father saw at once that the child had been blessed with holy magics, and so he took the child at once to be trained in the ways of magic, and to serve in the temple of Ra. He was but one of many apprentice magicians, but he was by far one of the strongest ever seen. One day, the Pharaoh Yami, only a young boy then, came to the temple disguised as an apprentice, to search for a royal advisor and magician. Of all the students there, he found only one whom he trusted. When the new boy Pharaoh revealed his true identity, he left, and took his new friend with him, appointing him High Priest and Magician. And renaming him Rafiq.  
  
" Rafiq served Pharaoh Yami for six years of peace. Then, the Sorcerer came, and tried to overthrow Yami. Rafiq challenged the Sorcerer, and though he fought valiantly, he lost the battle. And his life. Upon Rafiq's burial and mummification, the Pharaoh had his tomb covered in gold, and to have the greatest treasure of Egypt hidden within, for this man alone had the power to protect it. Then, the Servant Rafiq was laid to rest, and his tomb sealed.  
  
"But this is one set of words is different from other tombs," she said, pointing to the last bit on one wall. "Most tombs say that when one dies, their spirit goes to the underworld, is judged, and then either spends eternity in torment, or in bliss. But these hieroglyphs say that instead, the Servant's soul followed his Pharaoh's, to be reborn, and ready when his master needed him most. That is all these walls say of Rafiq."  
  
No one could speak. They were in total shock of these new insights into both Yami's and Rafiq's pasts.  
  
Joey/Rafiq studied a wall carefully. In the center was a hand print. "Master," he said to Yugi/Yami, "Place your hand here. There is something important that is sealed behind this wall."  
  
"I know," Yugi/Yami, said, "I can feel it's energy from out here." Yugi/Yami walked over to the wall, and place his hand firmly on the print. Immediately, the wall erupted in a burst of white light. Then, it disappeared. Behind the wall, encased in diamond glass, was an unsheathed saber. The blade didn't even look like metal. It looked like polished pearl, it's golden hilt crested with sapphires and diamonds. Etched on the wide blade was the golden Eye of Ra.  
  
"Behold," Joey/Rafiq said, "The Sword of The King."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Within their lair, the Priestess Layla - servant of Ra'd Amir- was meditating in the darkness . Suddenly, she felt a shockwave of physic energy. A great disturbance in the balance of power. She knew at once what it must be.  
  
"My lord!" she cried, "The Second Sword has been found!"  
  
"By whom?" Demanded Ra'd.  
  
She peered into the darkness, chanting a spell of enlightenment. Then. She went quiet. The silence of the grave.  
  
"Layal? What do you see?"  
  
"It is the Pharaoh," she said. "He has claimed the Sword for his own. He has brought great warriors from distant lands. And His servant has awoken."  
  
"NO!" Ra's said. He could face the Pharaoh, but not both the Pharaoh and his servant.  
  
"Yes," Layal said. "Someone has trespassed in the realms of their souls. They seek… restitution."  
  
AN: Does anyone else think Pegasus is a little too girly? Well, he is, but only cause we feel that's what he is on the show :) This story just keeps getting weirder and weirder doesn't it? Please review! 


	4. Confrontaion In The Desert

AN: Sorry for the late update folks. Here's the newest chappie.  
  
Chapter Four:  
Confrontation In The Desert  
  
In the camp sight around the ruins, Pegasus sat examining the findings of his research team.  
  
"It seems that this one tomb is sitting on an entire complex," Pegasus said, "This was more than just an ancient city. Hidden beneath the sands of Egypt is another pyramid!"  
  
"Then, could this be Yami's city?" Tea asked.  
  
"It's possible that we could be sitting on top of a much larger city area than what we first thought," Merik said. "We'll begin moving in heavy construction equipment to start digging out the rest of the complex."  
  
"So then, this could be the battle ground Yugi and I saw on my Duel Tower back in Battle city," Kaiba said. "I wonder who else's tomb we'll find."  
  
"So, what ya gonna do with that sword?" Inu-yasha asked Yugi/Yami. "Don't tell me you think it's just there to look pretty."  
  
"The Conqueror's Sword, and the King's Sword are not mere ornaments," Shadi said, "Take heed to what the Han-you says. For if you choose to go to battle, then it shall be against an enemy just as strong in the Shadow Powers as you are, Pharaoh."  
  
"What the ghost says is true, Yugi," Kaiba said. "If you're going to start acting like a king, you need to start acting like a warrior. This is a hard won country, with a bloody past, as you well know. Look at our turbulent history together. Turbulent battles; losses and victories on both sides."  
  
Yugi/Yami looked at the King's Sword in his hand, and in his mind, he questioned his worthiness to hold it. Yugi Mutou was still only a boy, and Yami still knew very little about his true past.  
  
'Yugi, what do I do?' Yami asked. 'Is this the correct path for the two of us?'  
  
'I don't really know either,' Yugi said. 'This is you're kingdom, Yami. It's not really up to me to decide.'  
  
'But Yugi," Yami said, 'How I can rule without your help? I need you with me, my friend. If it's one thing I've learned on our adventures together, it's that you and I are one.'  
  
"Uh oh," Kagome said, "They're having one of those weird talks again."  
  
"This could go on for quite a while," Tea said.  
  
"Who else is hungry?" Tristan asked. "I could eat a horse."  
  
"Me too," Inu-yasha said, "Hey, Kagome, break out the Ramen."  
  
"Now I'm a servant?" Kagome asked angrily, as she unzipped her pack.  
  
"No way," Shippo said, jumping up on her back, "You're just a good cook."  
  
"The packs are open!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inu-yasha demended, looking over her shoulder. "Who's been eating my Ramen!?!!"  
  
"Ow!" Merik said, slapping his face. In his palm, a squashed flea.  
  
"Oh, salutations…" groaned Myoga as he floated to the sandy ground.  
  
"YOU!!" Inu-yasha screamed, storming over. "How did you get here?"  
  
"In Kagome's backpack," Myoga said, popping back into shape.  
  
"Then you ate my Ramen!?" Inu-yasha howled.  
  
"It was a long journey, and I got hungry. And with no decent blood around…"  
  
"I never thought to see you again, parasite." Shadi said.  
  
"Huh? Lord Shadu!" Myoga said. "What a relief to find someone who isn't a reincarnation! It's been nearly a century hasn't it? Then, I've never been good with math…" The flea got sight of the sword, and said, "Oh you've finally found that thing, I see. My my it certainly is dusty, but it would, being stuck in a tomb."  
  
"You knew about all this?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Of course! My father and I were entrusted with all the great secrets of Egypt. Granted, I was barely hatched at the time, but My memory is better than ever."  
  
"Then tell us about the pyramid under the sands," Ishizu said.  
  
"Pyramid? What pyramid?"  
  
"Then you don't even know?" Kagome asked. "Great, the only living thig that was alive back then, and even he doesn't know."  
  
"don't take it like that!" Myoga said.  
  
"The Pyramid was built thousands of years before King Yami's time," Joey,Rafoq said, coming out of his long silence. "He could not have known."  
  
"Then, do you remember, my old friend?" Yugi/Yami asked.  
  
"It is the tomb of Osiris, the first King of Egypt." Joey/Rafiq explained.  
  
"But wait," Pegasus said, "I thought Osiris was a god?"  
  
"To our people, the Pharaohs were gods," Odion said. "So it stands to reason that the first King would also be the first god."  
  
"So then, this was his city," Pegasus said, "Think of all the publicity we'll get when we announce this to the world! Think of it, the tomb of Osiris, opened for the first time!"  
  
"NO!" Yami cried, "It's enough that you've disturbed th tombs of others in this land, but now you would disturb the tombs of the gods? Has the devastation of Anubis taught you nothing?"  
  
"You cannot reason with his kind, My lord," Joey/Rafiq said. "He thinks only of his own gain and self glory."  
  
"Well I think that's a little harsh," Pegasus said.  
  
"I see your mind," Joey/Rafiq said, "I see the room of your soul. It is painted in black forever mourning a loss you refuse to let go of, and cluttered with frivolities and vanity. You wish to forget your pain with new obsessions, but they only mask it. They do not fill your void. Unless you learn that life and death are interwoven in an ongoing tread, then you will never know happiness or peace." Pegasus opened his mouth to retaliate, but then he closed it again, seeing that it would do no good. There was no arguing with what this young man said.  
  
Joey/Rafiq got up to leave, but first, he bowed to Yugi/Yami, and said, "By your leave, your Splendor," then, he turned to Kagome -who was sitting by a very angry Mai- took her hand, and said, "Till the morrow, my lady." and he entered one of many tents. Inu-yasha stared, his blood boiling.  
  
"Why that! That-!" Mai stammered.  
  
"How dare he!" Inu-yasha growled. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him twice!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, cool it," Kagome said. "He was just being polite."  
  
"I thought this was over a long time ago?" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"So did I," Kagome said, "But apparently Joey's other personality still has feelings for me."  
  
"And he avoids me like Plague!" Mai shouted. She got up, and started storming towards the tent that servant had went in, "I'll knock some sense into that creep! No one two times Mai Valentine and gets away with it!"  
  
"Take a number and wait in line," Inu-yasha said, pushing her out of the way, "I won't let some undead butler steal my Kagome!" Then others jumped up and grabbed their two raging friends.  
  
"Inu-yasha, don't blow your top!" Tristan said.  
  
"Jealousy is very unbecoming," Sango warned Mai.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow, and the prongs pointed out inot the empty desert. "Hey guys," Bakura said, "Something weird's going on."  
  
"What's that?" Tea asked as a whirling sand storm appeared in the horizon. It was coming closer and closer at an alarming speed.  
  
"Demons here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No," Yugi/Yami said, "I know this power."  
  
"The Conqueror," Shadi said. "He brings the other Sword."  
  
"Bring him on," Inu-yasha said, "Nothing can beat my Tetsusuaiga."  
  
"The Conquerors Sowrd is not like any other weapon seen before," Shadi said to the han-you, "It was forged by the gods themselves; only The Pharaoh's sword can stand against it." From behind them, a bright light erupted, and the tent Joey/Rafiq had been in disintegrated. The servant stood in it place, his aura shining.  
  
"Fear not, My Pharaoh," he said, charging ahead, "I will vanquish this foe!"  
  
"No, stop!" Yugi/Yami ordered, but the young man was out of sight. Before anyone what was going on, the other Millennium Items started to glow too, and their bearers broke into a run.  
  
"Serenity?" Tristna called. "Bakura?"  
  
"Kaiba? Shadi? Mai!" Kagome cried. They were all following Joey/Rafiq to unknown battle.  
  
"We have to go after them!" Yugi/Yami said. He ran after their friends, followed by Kagom, Tristan, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango, and even Marik, Odion, and Pegasus. Ishizu stayed with little Shippo, to await the outcome.  
  
-------Scene Break--------  
  
Ra'd Amir advanced on a strong wind, conjured by Layla , with his servant in tow. All were nameless thieves and petty thugs. He now saw ahead of him, six figures stood surrounded by a great light.  
  
"Ah, the Pharaohs servants," Ra'd said. "They are no match for my followers. My loyal vassals!" he ordered, "Bring them down!"  
  
Layla, as second in command, lead the five other men towards the six figures before them. They were first stopped by Mai and Serenity.  
  
"A girl child and lowly vassal?" Layla asked, "The Pharaoh chooses poor servants."  
  
"I am more than a Servant," Serenity said, "I am the Priestess of Time and Space. I will banish you from this realm!"  
  
"And I'm The Priestess of the Mind," Mai said, her third Eye glowing, "I see into your heart, and I see that it is cold. You will not win this battle."  
  
"By the power of Ra, Isis, and Set, I shall send you both into the Shadows!" Layla said, raising her hands up high above her head. Between the two palms formed an orb or dark energy and magic, and threw it forward with incomprehensible strength.  
  
"Eye of the Sun!" Mai cried, reaching out her hands, her Eye's power shooting from them.  
  
"Winds of Space!" Serenity called, extending her own hands, empowered by the Necklace. The two powers entwined, and shot through the dark magic, splitting it in two, and vaporizing it. Layla stepped back, her heart beating fast. How could they be so powerful?!  
  
Serenity stared at her, and lifted a hand, and said, "Sands of Time, take this sorceress!" the ground under Layla rumbled, and suddenly, she lifted up, the sands having formed a great hand. The fingers wrapped around her tightly, and then pulled down beneath the shifting sands.  
  
"Master!" she cried as sand poured in over her, "Master! Help MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Then, her cries were muffled, and she had been swallowed up.  
  
The thieves and ruffians that had followed the powerful woman shook with fear. If a child and lose woman could overtake their powerful priestess, then the others would destroy for sure. But they could not turn from the fight, for they feared their Master's wrath even more.  
  
"Quite standing with your mouths open you idiots!" Ra'd Amir shouted. "Destroy them! Now!"  
  
"They won't make it five steps," Kaiba said with confidence. He threw open his cloak, and held his Millennium Rod high over his head. With one hand he wielded the Item, while his other hand erupted in flames.  
  
At that moment,. The others came running up. They couldn't believe the sight! Kaiba was vaporizing the attacker's troops, while Joey/rafiq was battling the enemy head on, fending off the sword with his staff, and Shadi was shielding the girls as they threw mind blasts at the surrounding thugs.  
  
"I never could have wielded such power from those Items," Merik gasped as he and the others watched.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura crouched behind a sand dune. He wasn't sure of what to do? What had he charged with them? What had possessed him to run head on into the heat of battle?  
  
"I'm no hero," Bakura said, "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Stop your whining," the spirit, Li Zhou, said to him from within the Millennium Ring around his neck. "I don't want to die either, so shut up and let me take over."  
  
"No," Bakura said, "I don't trust you. Give me one reason why." Suddenly, there was a blast of light, and Bakura was blown forward.  
  
"Bakura!" Serenity shouted as she spun around. But Bakura got back up, and stood before them.  
  
"Alright, Li Zhou," Bakura said. "We'll work together."  
  
"Yes," Li Zhou said, "Together this one time." Then, as Li Zhou took control, another squad of underlings came running towards him. Li Zhou turned, and said, "Now you fools you will die." He extended his hands, and sent forth streaks of blinding lightning.  
  
As all this was happening, below, in the skies, Joey/Rafiq was still fending off his adversary's blows.  
  
"Your time has past, Servant," said the dark robed man, "You're Pharaoh's rein is over! Now is the age of my rein! I will rule all of Egypt, and then the World!"  
  
"Never! Yami is the once and future king! I will defend him to death!" He swung his staff forward, but, even the mighty Millennium Staff was not strong enough to withstand the power of the Conqueror's Sword. Ra'd Amir parried, them threw the loyal servant to the desert floor.  
  
"Hey baldy! Try someone who's worth fighting!" Inu-yasha shouted as he leaped into the air, and prepared to cleave through their enemy. But the Conqueror's Sword was great still.  
  
"Ha! Demon or not, you are pathetic! You think a overgrown fang can match the sword of the gods?" With a mighty thrust, Ra'd Amir pierced Inu-yasha's shoulder, sending the han-you's blood spurting. Then, as he was about to draw out the sword from Inu-yasha, and finish him, Kagome nocked a sacred arrow, and fired it straight through Ra'd Amir's right arm. He screamed in pain not only from the piercing wound, but from the holy magic that steeped the arrow.  
  
"Wretched girl!" Ra'd Amir grunted. He shook the Inu-yasha off of his great sword, lifted it with his left arm, and swung, sending a black blast of evil magic, shadow and thunder barreling towards Kagome and all who stood with her.  
  
But then Yami/Yugi stood before them all, in the path of the attack, and lifted up the King's Sword. As the power of the two swords collided, it created a force so strong that it made the winds shift and blow, it turned the night sky to day, and move the sands like water. Then, all was calm.  
  
"WHAT!" Ra'd Amir demanded. "My Sword is all powerful! How could you have stopped it?"  
  
"I wield the Sword of the King," Yami/Yugi declared, "You have trespassed in the realm of my soul, Ra'd Amir," he said, naming his enemy. "And you shall know the wrath of a Pharaoh!" Yami/Yugi prepared to strike the usurper, but as he was drawing back is blade, a whirl wind of sand came blasting up from the ground, and Layla reemerged from her burning prison.  
  
"Isis, Set, Bast, I call upon you! Shield my master, and blind these fools!" her nails grew into long claws, and with them, she struck the ground, enshrouding her and her master in a tornado of sand. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, and those of their raiding party who lived cowered in fear, begging for their leader to return, and for Yami/Yugi's mercy.  
  
The Pharaoh stood before the groveling men , and commanded, "Leave this place at once! Never again touch this sacred ground." With his leave, they ran for their lives, and the heroes came and stood together with their King.  
  
"Forgive me, my Pharaoh," Joey/Rafiq said, "I could not bring him down."  
  
"I do not blame you, old friend," Yami/Yugi said. "You all fought bravely. Even you, Li Zhou."  
  
"Yes," said the spirit, "I have nothing better to do now. Perhaps being a 'good guy' is not so boring. But I prefer to be a thief and scoundrel. Take care of young Bakura here. If you ever want him to be free of me, you need to teach him to be stronger." And in an instant, Li Zhou had retreated back to the Ring, and Bakura fainted.  
  
"Now, my lord, we must-" Joey/Rafiq stopped short. He gasped, and grabbed his chest.  
  
"Friend," Yami/Yugi said, "What's wrong?"  
  
""I've put too much strain on this young body…I need rest…" He closed his eyes, and fell forward. Mai, closest, caught him in her arms.  
  
"Hey! You can clunk out on us now! Rafiq, you jerk! Come back," Mai demanded.  
  
"Who's clunkin' out?" Joey's normal voice asked as his brown opened. He shook his head, and asked, "And who's Rafiq? You aint been steppin' out on me, have you Mai?"  
  
"Joey!" Mai exclaimed happily. "Of course not, you imbecile! Rafiq is the spirit living inside your key! Don't you remember anything from the past week?"  
  
"Oh great," Joey, "You mean I got one of those ghosts livin' inside me, too?"  
  
"Duh," Kagome said. "And he's a lot more charming." "Who just got stabbed in the shoulder!" Inu-yasha screamed at his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh calm down," Kagome said, "That'll heal in a night or two."  
  
"Just explain to me one thing," Joey said, "How the heck did I get into these clothes? I look a Rare Hunter!"  
  
"Nonsense," Tea said. "Rare Hunters don't wear white."  
  
"You are dressed as we are," Ishizu said, bowing (as well as she could with her big belly). "Do you not remember who you are? You are our true leader, of Great Servant of the Pharaoh. His loyal friend and trusted confidant." with that, she, Odion, and Merik all bowed again, this time to Yami/Yugi.  
  
"It was an honor to fight beside you, oh Pharaoh," Merik said.  
  
"Oh, wait,' Joey said, "I think I'm startin' to remember some of that. An nuts, or was I flyin'?" Before anyone could answer, Shippo and Pegasus came running up to them.  
  
"That was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen!" Pegasus exclaimed. "You truly are the Pharaoh of legends. Forgive my ignorance oh great one."  
  
" That was exciting!" Shippo added. "I guess Joey's not so dumb after all."  
  
"Watch it, squirrel boy." Joey said. Then, he turned to Yami/Yugi, and asked, "So, Yuge, what are we doin' out here in the middle of the desert?"  
  
"There was a battle," the Pharaoh replied. "You lead the others back to the camp sight. I wish to be alone." The rest of the company headed back for the camp, leaving Yami/Yugi alone, to stare at the sky. It glowed brightly with the coming sun, it's golden beams stretching forth over the desert, like a sign from the gods that life would continue. That's when Yami saw it.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked. "What's wrong? What is it you're looking at?" In the distance, Yugi and Yami saw a great and mighty city. Grand and Beautiful. The Egypt of old. And in center, stood a magnificent palace, where the Pharaohs ruled.  
  
Little Yugi, back in control of his body, turned and ran down the hill, towards the camp, shouting, "Guys! Guys! You won't believe it! Yami had a vision!"  
  
"A vision of what?" Tea asked. Yugi then proceeded to them of the splendor, the majesty of the golden city. Shining like a bright jewel in the desert sands. He told them of spiraling towers, huge obelisks, great highways, and flowing rivers. He told them of marketplaces filled to the brim with people, seeking out the latest technology. A golden age for Egypt. The wealth of the world at it's command. And a thriving civilization dedicated to peace and harmony. They were captivated by the idea. Soon they all had visions of such a world floating in their minds, as clearly as if they'd seen it themselves.  
  
"For such a world to truly exist," Myoga the flea said in awe. "That is a dream for all to have, sire."  
  
"Yugi," Pegasus said, "I would be honored to assist you in building such a paradise. All my wealth and resources at your disposal."  
  
"Such a venture would be costly, but would bring billions and great respect to the one who financed it. Count me in, as long as there's a profit in it."  
  
"How's 'Minister of Technologies' sound?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"It sounds like a title befitting a man of my stature," Kaiba said.  
  
"Wow," Kagome said. "Yugi just might pull it off. He might just become a Pharaoh."  
  
"Feh," Inu-yasha scoffed.  
  
"I must admit," Miroku said, "I admire the boy, and I foresee a great future for him."  
  
"You say that to everyone," Sango said. "But I agree. Yugi would make a splendid ruler. He is truly pure of heart and mind and soul. I wish our lands could gain such a leader that would perhaps unify Japan and bring glory to our nation."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Kagome said. "I have a feeling that someday it'll happen." she said looking over at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Me?" Inu-yasha said, shocked. "Why me? I'm not pure or any of that junk! Besides, what would I want with a country? I just want my woman, and my Jewel Shards. Then I'll be all powerful.  
  
Kagome just sighed, and said, "Sit boy." FLASH! BAHM! Inu-yaha was eating sand.  
  
--------------------Authoress's Note-----------------  
  
Wow! Sure getting' exciting. You think Yami will really pull of becoming ruler of all Egypt? Sounds like Yami has his own plans for world domination, and poor little Yugi's going along for the ride :) Well, maybe not. We'll see in later chapters. Stay tuned, and please review! 


	5. Return To Cairo

Chapter Five: Return to Cairo

In a hotel room, not far from the capital, Yugi and the others waited for Shadi to return. Outside the people of Cairo were growing restless and very distrustful of their leaders. As another scandal unfolded on the news more and more people dressed in dark robes began handing out flyers calling for a revolution. These were obviously Ra'd Amir's people trying to agitated the citizens. According to Shadi and Pegasus they had been doing this for some time. As Yugi/Yami looked out the window he wondered how any of this could be of help in bringing him back to the thrown of Egypt. Then again, he was still unsure of if he even wanted to be Pharaoh again.

"Aside from being a villain it would seem our enemy is also something of political agitator, eh Yugi Boy?" Pegasus said.

"So it would seem." He replied as he left the window and came to sit on the bed. The news was full of the latest gossip and reports of yet another minister being arrested for indecent conduct while in power. Shadi had been right, Egypt was in need of a strong leader. The way things were going, he may have to assume power weather he wants to or not.

"The streets are crowded with evil doers again, I see." Shadi suddenly appeared through the door, this time in caporal form. "Forgive me I startled you my Pharaoh."

"No." Said Yugi/Yami "They do frighten me though. I have seen many like them before." Yami remembered the turbulent times on the past when he and Kaiba battled for control of Egypt.

"They're all a bunch of punks." Kaiba said suddenly appearing from the hallway. "I just talked to one of those twerps handing out the flyers near the hotel entrance, and he doesn't even know what they're talking about. Fools, all of them, and us worst of all. Do you really think that the Egyptian Government is going to stand by and let a king return to rule them when they've had at least the pretence of Democracy for the last hundred years? Look at you, Yugi, you're not even Egyptian anymore. You're Japanese. They're not going to follow you."

"Would they follow you then, Wizard?" Shadi asked Kaiba.

"Hmm." Kaiba replied. "Probably not, otherwise, I'd start a revolution of my own. Not only Egypt but the world needs guidance, wisdom, and leadership of the most unimpeachable quality. As the leader of a multi national corporation, I alone have the skills required." Kaiba was beginning to sound a little too much like his old self there for a moment.

"And while you men are off conquering the world, where does that leave us?" Serenity asked, grabbing Kaiba by the ear she led him out of the room while Tea sat back on the bed and giggled.

"Yeah Yug, you're not going to be able to rule the world without a queen by your side." Joey began to nudge him on the stomach. "So when are you and Tea going to tie the knot?"

"Hey!" Tea protested. "No one ever said that Yugi's going to rule the world, just Egypt, and there's no rule that says that he has to be married to do it."

"She's right, Yugi boy, as a single man let me tell you what fun you can have with more than one woman on your arms. You'd be the most eligible bachelor in the world. The hottest women with the loosest morals will be at your command." This thought did more to upset Tea than it did to intrigue Yami. Being that he was a spirit living inside of a puzzle most of the time, he really didn't have the foggiest idea of what to do with girls. Yugi Mouto on the other hand was really turned on by the thought of having a harum. He envisioned a dozen scantly clad girls laying on pillows, waiting for him, and on each of their lips were the words -

"Excuse me!" Tea suddenly said, bursting Yugi's bubble, and grabbing him by the ear as Serenity had done Kaiba. She led him over to the bed and sat him down. "Yugi, if you even dare look at another woman besides me, then your reign will be a short one if you catch my drift. Not that it was very long to begin with."

"BURN!" Tristan cried. Shadi coughed and then they all turned their attentions back to him.

"My Pharaoh you need to come with me. We're going to meet with a very important member of the government who's help is crucial in returning you to the thrown."

"Lead the way man." Joey said.

"No, the Pharaoh and I must go alone." Shadi said.

"That's fine, we've got more important things to discuss here, and I don't want Yugi getting in the way." Kaiba said.

"What could be more important than making my buddy King of Egypt?" Joey asked.

"Dealing with the Rare Hunters and Ra'd Amir." Merik said.

"Quite right." Pegasus agreed, "We need a plan and that's where Kaiba and I come in." he said. Yugi/Yami left with Shadi and went with him to the Prime Minister's house on the upper west side of the city. There were armed guards everywhere and the house seemed to be an impregnable fortress but Shadi managed to sneak Yugi/Yami and himself inside without detection.

"Wait here in the hallway my Pharaoh." Shadi said as they came to a large door with engravings on it. "This is the Prime Minister's private family shrine where he prays every day before going to his offices, and every night when he returns home. I must go to him now and prepare him to meet you." Shadi disappeared then and so Yugi/Yami waited until at last he heard raised voices on the other side of the door. Suddenly the great door flew open and a man with dark reseeding hair came running out. He stopped when he saw Yugi/Yami and then he fell to his knees and prayed to the gods. Shadi came out behind the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadi?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"This is the Pharaoh reborn." Shadi said to the man who then rose up and embraced Yugi/Yami in his arms.

"The gods be praised, he is here, just as the spirit said. My King, you have returned." Said the man and he wept.

-------Scene Break-------

"So what are we going to do about these Rare Hunters?" Inu-yasha asked as he paced about inside the hotel room.

"My old network stretches around the globe to dozens of countries, with thousands of followers." Merik said "I may be able to summon a few of those still loyal to myself if I can contact them through the right channels. Then again if I tell them our plans they could be leaked to the enemy."

"That's if we even come up with a plan." Shippo said.

"He's right, we're going to need a good failsafe plan and a back up incase that one does fail." Miroku told them. "It has to be a good one and we can't count on anyone except ourselves to carry it out." Tea sat on the bed with Mai, Serenity, and Kagome.

"Couldn't we rely on the government to take care of all this?" Tea asked. "I mean, there's the police and the army to handle the Rare Hunters if there is an uprising. Right?"

"We have people inside the army and the police." Merik said. "Or at least we used to. Now they follow Ra'd Amir. More than likely, he's already got them standing by incase we cross his path again. He's got one of the swords now and he's got an army of Rare Hunters at his command. They will fight to the death for him as you saw in the desert. Those few who ran away will be punished and the rest will fear Ra'd Amir worse than death."

"Then we've got to have an army too." Said Kaiba. "Luckily, I just happen to have a privately trained force waiting for my word to come in by helicopter."

"What?" They all exclaimed. "Kaiba, you sayin that you've got your own army?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"My private Kaiba Corp security forces are a lethal, state of the art, high tech army of the best and the brightest minds in all the world. Privately trained by the best Mercenaries in the world, and equipped with weapons my father never dreamed up. Mokuba is waiting for me to radio him right now. Once I do, he'll lead the first division in." Everyone was shocked. They knew Kaiba was a little out of his head and a little hardcore but this was going over the edge. Why on earth would he need an army of privately trained soldiers to protect his company?

"Kaiba, you're crazy!" Tristan cried.

"Crazy like a fox." Inu-yasha said going over to stand with Kaiba. "This is the best plan I've heard yet. When can you have them in and ready for battle?"

"I just need word from Yugi." Kaiba said. "I won't offer my forces to help him unless he asks me, no, until he begs me to." They all sighed.

"Kaiba, are you still on the stupid grudge?" Kagome asked.

"It's not a stupid grudge. I'm a proud man and I won't lend my army to anyone without their coming to me totally in need. They are my soldiers after all." Well it seemed that they were back to square one. Without a plan and without a clue as to what was going one outside of their hotel rooms. Where was Yugi? What was Ra'd Amir up to at that moment? What was going to happen next?

----------Scene Break----------

Ra'd Amir played with his sword as if it were a plastic toy and he had not the respect for it's power that his opponents had. He wielded the power of this first of the two Swords of Chaos like a child would wield a loaded gun.

"I grow tired of this." he said to his lackies. "Gather our full strength. We march to Cairo where I shall take control of the government now before anyone is the wiser. With this Sword of Conquest I shall rule Egypt and then the world."

"The army is with you." Said a Rare Hunter with army boots protruding from underneath his robes.

"Excellent General. I will need the army to encircle the city so that no one can get in or out."

"Are you really going to attempt and Cue so soon after our defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh?" Layla asked.

"You doubt me my dear?" Ra'd Amir asked her.

"No my lord, I doubt nothing, but the Pharaoh is strong and he now wields the King's sword."

"My men will take care of him." Said another Rare Hunter. "I'll have Yugi Mouto and his friends placed under Arrest and hold them in the city jail."

"Good then, I'll leave it to you Chief." Ra'd Amir said. "We will go now to Cairo and war."

--------Scene Break----------

"So you are the great Pharaoh of Legend. Yami." The Prime Minister said as he poured Yugi/Yami a cup of Mint Tea.

"I am." Yugi/Yami replied. "Or rather we are. I inhabit this body of my reincarnation and together Yugi Mouto and I are an unstoppable team. We have faced many enemies, including the Rare Hunters."

"Ah, the Rare Hunters. I have been wanting to talk to someone about this for a long time, but no one I approach is willing to admit that they exist. They are a largely secret organization of rouges and thieves, and marauders who travel the world looking for the Rarest of all things. After their leader Merik's defeat at battle city though, they have stopped hunting for duel monsters and turned to hunting treasures of the ancient world." The Prime Minister said. "I believe these same Rare Hunters are behind the scandals which are forcing my country into the grips of civil unrest. Everywhere I look now I see men draped in black cloaks hiding in the shadows. They are a menace."

"I agree, and we believe also that they are behind the civil unrest that is worsening throughout not only Egypt, but the entire world." Yugi/Yami said. "I fear that this is just the tip of the iceberg. I fear for the world. The Rare Hunters have acquired a great weapon. Have you ever heard of the twin swords of Chaos?" He asked the Prime Minister.

"The swords forged by the gods to do battle with one another? Yes, I've heard the legends, and I've seen reference to them on certain hieroglyphs. Are you telling me that they actually exist?"

"I am." Replied Yugi/Yami. "And one of them has fallen into the hands of the Rare Hunters' new leader. Ra'd Amir."

-----Scene Break-----

As Yugi/Yam and the Prime Minister talked, Shadi stood guard outside. He could sense something was not right. Something was coming and it was a bad sign. He suddenly felt the need to get Yugi and the Prime Minister out of the house.

------Scene Break------

"If what you are saying is true, and I do not doubt you, then we are too late." The Prime Minister said. "What hope we had in keeping the Rare Hunters at bay are gone. With the Sword of Conquest in Ra'd Amir's control, my country will fall." Suddenly Shadi came bursting in on them.

"My Pharaoh, Mr. Prime Minister, I sense evil about. We must go!" He said and with his powers he cast an invisibility spell on them all. No sooner had they vanished than a hundred armed men in Rare Hunter Uniforms came barging into the Prime Minister's house. Outside the city was in utter chaos as from out of nowhere thousands of Rare Hunters came riding up in tanks, in jeeps, and armored cars. They drove through the city in police cars and in army staff cars with microphones blaring for the people to stay indoors or else take up arms with them in this cue.

--------Scene Break---------

Inu-yasha slashed through the wall of the hotel room and leaped down into the streets with Kiaba and the others following close behind as bullets rained over their heads. Miroku turned around opened up his wind tunnel to absorb the bullets and the Rare Hunter's guns but there was just so many of them that before long his wind tunnel began to spread. He had to close his hand up or else it would start to suck him in too.

"This way!" Cried Inu-yasha as they ran down the streets towards the open desert. Helicopter search lights followed them all the way and down every twist and turn they were blocked by Rare Hunters in Police cars, Jeeps, and Tanks. It seemed that there was no way for them to get out of the city alive. "Well, if we're going down, we're going down with a fight." Inu-yasah said and they all readied themselves for death.

"Oh, I'm too young to die!" Serenity cried.

"Don't worry sis, it'll all be over soon." Joey said taking his sister in his arms and holding her close.

"Don't tell me you've all given up?" Kaiba asked as he pulled a radio out of his pocket. "Mokuba, it's time!" He shouted and almost as he said it, a rocket breezed by them and struck the armored tanks and jeeps which had cornered them. Overhead flew a squadron of Blue Eyes White Dragons and they each were armed to the teeth with the latest high tech weapons ever dreamed up by mortal man. They fired lasers down at the ground and launched missiles at the grounded tanks. They flew over the city of Cairo and without hitting a single building, or home, they surgically struck at each and everyone of the Rare Hunters' positions. Following the fighter jets were helicopters which shot down all the Rare Hunters' helicopters and cleared a path for Kaiba and the others to escape out into the open desert where the rest of Kaiba Force One had set up camp for the siege of Cairo.

"Commander Mokuba, sir, we're ready to proceed with the second phase of the operation." Said the Squad leader over the radio. Inu-yasha, Kaiba, Joey, Kagome, and the others all came wandering into camp about then.

"Mokuba, you did all this?" Serenity asked.

"That's Commander Mokuba." The boy said, "And yeah, isn't this all so totally cool?" He asked them.

"We have to hurry, NOW!" Tea said. "Yugi's still in the city!"

"Actually," Yugi/Yamiu said, stepping into the tent, "I'm right here."

"Yugi!" they all cried while Shadi and the Prime Minister came in behind the Pharaoh.

"Who's this guy?" Joey asked.

"This is the Prime Minister of Egypt," Shadi said, "And we must protect him. We need his help to reinstate the Pharaoh."

"Sorry, Shadi," Kaiba said, "But it looks like your dreams of having Yugi as Pharaoh again are shot. Ra'd Amir still has the city, and even though we've destroyed his tanks and helicopters, he still has over a thousand soldiers. If we go in now, it'll be a blood bath."

"So?" Inu-yasha asked, "Those are the risks we took when you helped us take down Naraku the Elder."

"Those were swords and arrows, not bullets and bombs," Kaiba said.

"Yeah," Tea agreed, "You just can't go around killing people."

"Then what is my country to do?" the Prime Minister asked, "We'll be in the midst of a civil war!"

"He's right hun," Mai said, "These people can't live in a state of total chaos like some other countries do."

"Then what do we do?" asked Sango.

"I must face Ra'd Amir," Yugi/Yami said. "But first, Kaiba, I need your forces to lead him out of the city, here to the open, where we can use the desert to our advantage."

"What do you have in mind, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"Pretend you're retreating," Yugi/Yami said, "And pull your forces back 10 kilometers. Then reestablish your base camp in a line of fire."

"You're quite the military tactician, Yugi," said Kaiba. He took out a walkie-talkie, and ordered, "All forces pull back."

"What will you do now, great Pharaoh?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Now my friends and I will go to the gates of the city, and we will call Ra'd Amir and his people out." 


	6. The Clash of Chaos

-------------Authors' Note----------------

SirLarry: Sorry it took so long to finish. Here's the finale you've all been waiting for!!!

Bluerain: YAY!!!! Will Yami become King of Egypt? Read and find out!

Chapter Six: The Clash of Chaos.

Yugi/Yami stood before the city of Cairo and waited. All had gone according to plan so far. Ra'd Amir had sent most of his troops out hunt down the Kaiba Corp. Force and now the city was defenseless. Or so it seemed.

"Come out of hiding Ra'd Amir and face me!" Yugi/Yami cried out into the empty streets. Tea and the others followed him down the streets while silently, the few remaining Rare Hunters encircled them.

"Yugi!" Inu-yasha could smell them coming.

"I know, just wait, everything will be okay." Yugi/Yami said then he looked down a far off avenue to the east. There stood Ra'd Amir and his henchmen.

"So we meet again Pharaoh, for the last time." He drew his sword and likewise so did Yugi/Yami and Inu-yasha draw their swords. Suddenly the Rare Hunters all came out of hiding and ran to trap them there in the center of the city square.

"I will give you one last chance." Yugi/Yami said. "Give up this mad crusade for power and lay down that sword. Nothing but evil can come of it."

"Don't you think that I know that Pharaoh?" Ra'd Amir said. "Such great and inescapable power only resides in the hands of evil. Now I will use it to crush you."

"Then I see that I have no choice." Yugi/Yami drew his sword and the battle began. The streets erupted with clash of the twin swords of Chaos as they were pitted against each other once again. Lightning flashed in the sky over head, the desert rumbled, the air swirled, and all of Egypt felt the blows exchanged between these two opponents who fought in the names of good and evil. The two young men seemed equal to one another in strength as well as agility. For when one of them would thrust the other would duck and parry.

"Wow." Tea observed from her position behind a shop cart. "Those lessons in swordsmanship Inu-yasha gave Yugi are really paying off. She ducked her head just in time to avoid having it shot off then she aimed her Kaiba Corp. Stun Gun at the enemy and fired. Each of Yugi's friends who lacked supernatural powers had been issued their own weapon but it would take more than a few volts of electricity to keep an army of Rare Hunters from taking them apart with the rifles they had.

In the mean time, Inu-yasha and Kagome were holding their own on the roofs. Kagome fired arrows and Inu-yasha used his sword to deflect enemy attacks as best he could. He could not use his sword to harm humans though so it made little difference in any respect.

"Damn, I wish I had one of those huge chaos swords." He said to Kagome. "Then I could do some real damage to these guys."

"Then why don't you try to get that one from Amir." Kagome said sarcastically as she fired off another sacred arrow.

"Then maybe I will!" Inu-yasha replied, and he charged off.

"I didn't mean it, stupid!" Kagome yelled, but she couldn't stop him. Inu-yasha's sword was unsheathed, and glowing bright red, as he leaped into the air, and came down with his sword against the blade of the Sword of Conquest that Ra'd Amir held aloft, preparing to strike down Yugi/Yami.

"What?!" Amir said as the power of the three swords combined created a backwash of power, sending all three of the swords flying into air. "NO!" cried Amir, "I must regain the sword!!!" Inu-yasha leaped up then, and grasped both the Conqueror's Sword and the Tetsusaiga.

"Inu-yasha!" Yugi/Yami cried, "You don't know it's power!"

The Tetsusaiga suddenly became heavy in Inu-yasha's hand, again, and the han-you said, "What's going on? I can't lift the sword!" his voice gradually grew deeper and raspier, until each word became a snarl in his throat, and his eyes glowed red.

"He's turning into a demon!" Miroku observed as he continued to fight.

"I must regain the sword!" Ra'd Amir cried as he rushed forward towards the transforming han-you. But then, Yugi/Yami took up the King's Sword, and cried after him, "Amir, don't! You don't know how powerful he is in this state!"

As the little man drew closer, Inu-yasha turned, and swung the Conqueror's Sword at it's former master, it wave of black and evil energy sweeping over him and sending into the abyss with a loud and painful shriek.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried, trying to fight through the tumultuous field to stop him. But Joey/Rafiq flew past her wioth the power of the Key/Staff, and stood in battle stance in front of the maddened han-you.

"Inu-yasha, my friend," Joey/Rafiq said, "Drop the sword."

"Why should I listen to you?!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Because you know what is right, and what is wrong," Joey/Rafiq said, "Come now, it's over. Our Pharaoh may ascend the throne with clean hands, now, thanks to you. Please, friend, drop the sword. If not for yourself, then for the woman who's dwells in your heart."

Inu-yasha growled, but with shaking claws, he slowly put the Sword of Conquest down in the sand. And with that he reverted back to his normal form, steam rising from his body as it did.

Meanwhile, Tristan cried, "They're running! They're running!" as Ra'd Amir's forces retreated from the city into the desert. But before they reached the outskirts, they were stopped and surrounded by Kaiba and his Kaiba Corp Defense Forces, all outfitted in three enormous Blue Eyes White Dragon tanks. The Blue Eyes White Jets flew over head, and dropped giant nets on top of the confused and bewildered men and women who had supported Ra'd Amir's rebellion.

"Arrest them all!" the Prime Minister commanded, "In the name of Egypt." The police and armed forces of the country swooped in, and piled the insurgents into numerous armored trucks, with Layla, the second in command, kicking and screaming that she would call curses on them all.

"Shut up, you ignorant witch," Kaiba said as she passed him. "You're days are numbered."

"I will have revenge on you, Sorcerer Kaiba! Though your Pharaoh has destroyed my beloved, you have not heard the last of me!" she cried as she was thrown into the truck with other hooded cretins and hauled away.

"Whatever," kaiba said to the retreating truck.

Then, Serenity ran up to him, and cheered, "Seto! You did it! You saved the day!"

"Excuse me," Inu-yasha said as he, Yugi/Yami, and the others came up behind them, "Me and Yami were the ones swinging swords out there."

"No, she's right, Inu-yasha," Yugi/Yami said, "Without Kaiba and his Kaiba Corp Army, we would never have been able to defeat Ra'd Amir."

"Oh great Pharaoh," the Prime Minister said, followed by Ishizu and the other citizens of Cairo, "You and your company have saved us! We are eternally grateful. Please, you have my blessing to take up your rightful place as Pharaoh of Egypt once again." The people cheered, and threw up their hands in great joy. But Yugi/Yami raised his hand to silence them. When all was quiet, he got up on one of the Blue Eyes White Tanks to address his people.

"My good citizens of Egypt, I tell you the truth, it would be my greatest honor to lead you all as a peaceful nation into a future bright and glorious… But… I now realize that it is not I who must bring this peace and prosperity. It is you, it's citizens, the heart and soul of the land, that must do this before I can ascend the throne. We may have that time, someday, but first, Egypt must learn to peacefully govern itself again, so it can have true peace. For how can you trust in me if you cannot trust in yourselves?"

"So Pharaoh, does this mean you will not take the throne?" Ishizu asked, her heart sinking.

"I myself have much growing up to do before I can lead this country that I love- have always loved, and ever will love. And I must become whole once again. But rest assured, one day I will return. And when I do… I will take up my throne and govern Egypt the way she was meant to be governed," he paused and looked down at all his friends as he said, "With love and peace." As the young man descended from the tank, cheers mingled of both sorrow and joy rose up and engulfed the city.

And so, little Shippo observed… "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

The End… For now. 


End file.
